


The Rush Before We Touch (Come a Little Closer)

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Derek and Stiles had both imagined what their first kiss might be like and it was nothing like this. Turns out reality is better than fantasy.





	The Rush Before We Touch (Come a Little Closer)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anefi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anefi/gifts).



> Hey! So the lovely allourheroes kindly organized an event called ‘January Jaunt’ for those of us in the sterekdrabbles discord server and this is my humble contribution. I drew the equally lovely Anefi as my recipient who wished for a ‘first kiss’ drabble. This is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy. :-)
> 
> Thanks to AJenno, Jmeelee and Sairyn for listening to me whine about what to call it and to Smowkie and rieraclaelin for organizing the sterekdrabbles blog and bringing us all together in the first place. I’m still not sure about the title, but the deadline for posting was fast approaching so I had to bite the bullet. The title comes from a Tegan and Sara song called ‘Closer’ (you can listen to it [here](http://youtu.be/9e9NSMY8QiQ)). Thanks for reading. xxx

Their first kiss, when it (finally) happened, was nothing like either of them had imagined.

Derek had thought - when he’d let himself think about it - it'd be in the aftermath of battle, adrenaline surging through their veins.

Stiles, for his part, had thought during an argument perhaps, emotions spilling over, finding one of two outlets - sex or violence.

So waking up smooshed together on Derek's couch on pack movie night, the others long gone, and reaching for each other because the scant few inches between them suddenly seemed too great a distance surprised them both. In the best possible way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story with me please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. I’d love to hear from you. Bye for now! :-)


End file.
